Keluarga Impian
by Akuel the akuma angel
Summary: drable, gak mutu dari author ngga bermutu,... NethereIndo -Sho ai- Gaje, lebay, ancur, dll, maklumi saja. author baru di Hetalia... yang mau muntah silahkan aja baca,,...


fic ini dibuat tanpa editor oleh author tak berpengalaman Akuel the AkumaAngel harap dimaklumi jika sangat amat sangat jelek...

**Keluarga Impian, a T-rated NethereIndo fanfiction writen by Akuel The Akuma Angel**

**Hidekaz Himaruya is the respective owner of _Hetalia: Axis Powers_. We don't take any profit from this fanfiction.**

**Start!**

CHILD

"Jadi ini daerah yang mau kita manfaatkan?" Nethere bertanya pada satu anak buahnya.

"Ia tuan, karena tempat ini penuh dengan sumber daya yang sangat elimpah yang dapat kita manfaatkan"

"hn" tiba-tiba sebuah bola menggelinding menuju kaki Nethere & seorang anak laki-laki kecil menghampirinya.

"maaf mas, 'sia gak sengaja nendang ke sini, 'sia akan hati-hati" Nethere memandang anak lelaki itu lalu menggendongnya ke atas pundak.

"tak, apa. Mau menemaniku melihat daerah ini?" mata Indonesia berbinar

"MAUU! Em…"

"Nethereland" senyum tipis muncul di bibirnya

"aku INDONESIA!"

YOUNG

Tok tok

"Nesia ini aku"

"Masuklah!"

Melihat nesia yang sedang berdiri di beranda kamarnya NEthere langsung memeluk nesia dari belakang

"Sedang apa?" Nethere sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya di leher Indonesia

"Berpikir" Nesia memiringkan kepalanya, meminta lebih, & Nethere mengablkannya 1-2 kissmark tidak buruk juga

"Masalah itu lagi?" Nesia mengangguk

"Aku takut kau akan pergi. Cepat-lambat mereka pasti tau dan akan mengusirmu"

Nethere menghembuskan nafas berat. "KAu percaya padaku?" Nesia mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau begitu percayalah bahwa meskipun kita dipisahkan oleh seluruh rakyatmu yang tidak bisa menerima hubungan kita, suatu saat, entah butuh berapa lama, aku pasti akan kembali kepadamu & kita akan hidup bahagia nantinya. Kau, aku, dan… anak-anak kita nantinya…"

BLUSH

"Ya aku percaya padamu Netehere" Indonesia semakin melesakkan badannya ke dalam pelukan Nethere untuk merasakan kehangatan kekasihnya.

WAR

"Pergi kalian bangsa tdak tahu diri!"

"Kalian hanya mencemari nama bangsa kami!"

"MEnjauhlah dari kami! Kembalilah ke Negara kalian!"

Perang pecah, rakyat Indonesia sudah mengetahui perihal hubungan NethereIndo & mereka menganggap bahwa Indonesia hanya dipengaruhi oleh mereka sehingga Indonesia mau membela bangsa mereka.

Indonesia yang sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya hanya dapat menangis melihat tubuh Nethere yang sudah babak belur dihakimi oleh rakyat-nya. Indonesia sudah berudaha menghentikan mereka tapi sia-sia, usahanya sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil & dia akan segera kehilangan Nethere yang sangat dicintainya.

"Tuan! Cepatlah kita kembali ke kapal kita kembali ke Negara kita!"

Indonesia menangis semakin kencang saat mengetahui bahwa Nethere benar-benar harus pergi. Rakyat Indonesia yang memang tidak bisa menerima hubungan sesame jenis semakin meliar untuk memasuki kawasan pelabuhan tersebut.

"uhuk- Nesia…" Nethere menarik Indonesia ke dalam pelukannya untuk menenangkan tangisan Nesia.

"kau- uhuk- ingat janjiku padamu?" Nesia mengangguk dalam pelukan Nethere, air mata masih setia menghiasi wajahnya, dia tau seorang lelaki tidak seharusnya menangis, tapi ini- lain permasalahan.

"kalau begitu, uhh… hapuslah air matamu, aku mau kau tidak menangis selama menungguku. Aku akan kembali"

Rakyat Indonesia mulai berhasil menembus pertahanan di pelabuhan tersebut. Nesia melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong Nethere pelan agar segera naik ke atas kapal. Begitu Nethere naik ke atas kapal, kapal segera melaju meninggalkan pelabuhan. Tidak rela berpisah dengan Indonesia, Nethere masih tetap memperhatikan Indonesia yang mulai menghapus air matanya. Senyum miris terukir di wajah Nethere.

"AKU AKAN MENUNGGUMU! TIDAK PEDULI BERAPA LAMA WAKTU YANG DIBUTUHKAN! BERUSAHALAH NETHERE!"

Nethereland tersentak kaget saat mendengar teriakan Nesia. 'ya, benar, aku harus kuat agar bisa melindungi Nesia yang sangat aku cintai'

"YA! AKU AKAN BEJUANG! TUNGGULAH AKU NESIA, AKU PASTI KEMBALI!"

Dan kapal netherepun semakin menjauh, meninggalkan Nesia yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran di tengah rakyatnya yang menjadi panic melihat keadaannya. Namun jarak yang cukup jauh tidak memungkinkan Nethere untuk melihat apa yang terjadi kepada Nesia.

'Aku akan menunggumu selalu Nethere, berusahalah'

'Tunggulah aku Nesia, aku pasti kembali'

COME BACK!

Drap drap darap

"Bohong, bohong, dia… dia…"

Indonesia berlari menyusuri wilayah yang dulu sering dia gunakan sebagai tempat bermain. Para rakyat yang melihatnya hanya dapat tersenyum miris, bahagia, dan tulus.

Miris, karena merasa bahwa mereka sangat bersalah atas apa yang terjadi kepada Indonesia mereka, membuat Nesia kehilanyan kebahagiaannya. Ya, saat kepergian Netherland beberapa tahun lalu, Nesia pingsan & tidak sadar hingga 5 hari. Bahkan setelah sadarpun Nesia seperti kehilangan cahayanya & tidak mau makan untuk beberapa hari. Sampai kemarin ini dia terus tersenyum, ya, senyum yang benar-benar menyayat hati orang yang melihatnya. Senyum palsu untuk membuat semua rakyatnya tidak khawatir terhadapnya.

Bahagia, karena meskipun air mata yang mereka lihat hari ini di wajah Nesia, tapi mereka tidak merasakan bahwa Indonesia menangis sedih, hanya tangis yang memancarkan kelegaan yang sangat luar biasa yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Dan tulus, karena mereka bisa melihat kebahagiaan di wajah Nesia, & merelakan Nesia untuk bersama kebahagiannnya. Merka tidak inging bertindak egois lagi jika itu hanya akan membuat Nesia bersedih kembali. Sudah cukup, & mereka akan bahagia jika melihat Indonesia yang mereka sayangi juga bahagia.

Derap kaki cepat semakin terdengar kea rah pelabuhan, isakan kecil mengiringi cepatnya derap kaki tersebut. Semakin mendekat ke arah rombongan yang baru turun dari kapal. Memperlambat langkahnya untuk menajamkan pengelihatannya agar dapat lebih mudah mencari seseorang yang ditunggunya.

DEG

Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang saat orang yang dicarinya melihat kea rah dirinya sambil tersenyum.

Bahagia.

Indonesia langsung tersenyum bahagia meski air mata masih mengalir dari ke dua matanya. 'Nethere kembali, dia kembali menepati janjinya… Nethere-ku, kembali!'. Netherland berjalan mendekati Nesia yang masih menangis.

"Hei, bukankah ka berjanji tidak akan menangis selama menungguku?" Nethere mengusap air mata Nesia.

"Aku tidak menangis! Aku tidak menangis… hiks… Aku tidak…" Nesia menundukan kepalanya, Nethere merasa bersalah & mengangkat wajah Nesia agar dia lebih mudah memperhatikan Nesia. Nethere terkejut saat tiba-tiba Nesia mendorongnya jatuh hingga terduduk.

"Aku merindukanmu BODOH!" Indonesia langsung melompat untuk memeluk Nethereland.

"aku merindukanmu, sangat…" air mata kembali mengalir dari ke dua mata Nesia. Nethereland yang sudah sadar dari acara syoknya tersenyum senang & balas memeluk Nesia.

"Aku jauh lebih merindukanmu, kau tidak akan tau bagaimana aku sangat merindukan pelukanmu, suaramu, semua yang ada dalam dirimu…"

"Jangan pergi," Nethereland tersentak. "Jangan pergi lagi dari sisiku" Wajah Nethereland kembali melembut & semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Nesia.

"Tidak akan… tidak akan untuk ke dua kalinya"

Orang-orang yang menyaksikan itu, hanya dapat tersenyum tulus mengetahui seberapa besar ke dua nsan yang kembali bersatu itu saling mencintai.

MARRIAGE

Tok tok

"Nesia cepatlah keluar! Semuanya sudah tidak sabar menunggumu!"

"se, sebentar lagi belgie… aduuuhh… kiku-chan biarkan aku memakai jas saja!"

"tidak! Kau tetap akan memakai gaun yang sudah aku pilihkan!"

BRAK BRAK BRAK

"Hoi! Kiku-brat, cepatlah! Semua sudah menunggu!"

"ia… ia… dasar Amrik no BAKA! Ini juga sudah selesai!"

CKLEK

GLUK – GLUK

Belgie & AS hanya dapat menelan ludah saat melihat penampilan Nesia sekarang ini.

Gaun putih berhias batik di beberapa sisinya, panjang menjuntai menyentuh lantai, rok bagian depan terpotong hingga bagian lutut menampakkan sepatu indah batik ber-hak 5cm. rambut Indonesia yang panjang sebahu digelung asal dengan hiasan bunga melati. Tinggi Nesia yang hanya 168cm membuatnya tampak seperti model remaja yang imut.

Setelah sadar dari kegugupannya, Belgia segera menarik Indonesia. Dan disinilah dia sekarang berdiri, di samping Nethereland, sambil mengucap janji sumpah setia. Tersenyum cerah, membayangkan kebahagiaan yang sudah diberikan Nethereland.

"kau cantik"

BLUSH

"Aku laki-laki" Indonesia sedikit mendorong Nethereland.

"Hm, tapi kau tetap cantik…"

"….."

"karena kau adalah istriku yang paling aku cintai, bahkan melebihi diriku sendiri, i love u"

"… Love u to"

END

"Indo…" Nethere menepuk pundak Nesia.

"Ah… ada apa Nethere?"

"Kau melamun?"

"Hah?"

"Ia yah, dari tadi ibu melamun! Aku panggil-panggil tidak menjawab"

"Eeeeeehh?"

"Ibu" seorang anak laki-laki tiba-tiba keluar dari bawah kolong meja.

"Eeeehh!" untuk kesekian kalinya teriakan Nesia membuat bingung anggota keluarga tersebut.

"Ayah, kakak, ibu kenapa? Dari tadi teriak terus"

"Entahlah, kakak juga tidak tahu" jawab si sulung sambil mengangkat bahu.

"kau sakit?" Nethere mengecek kening Nesia.

"ah… tidak… maaf, tadi aku melamun, hehe… Indische, Derlachn, kenapa kalian sudah bangun?"

"lapar" si bungsu kembali mendekati 'ibu' nya dan naik ke pangkuannya.

"ya sudah, kalian ber dua main dulu sana, ibu akan memasak untuk kalian"

"Umm…" jawab saudara kembar tersebut

"Ah… Indis, setelah bermain langsung mandi! Ajak sekalian adikmu!"

"Beres 'yah!" Indische & Derlachn langsung berlari ke kebun bunga tulip yang ada di depan rumah mereka. Indonesia langsung beranjak menuju dapur, memasak untuk makan malam.

"Tidak terasa ya… sudah 7 tahun kita pindah ke negaraku" Nethere memeluk Nesia dari belakang

"hahaha, ya, aku ingat saat itu Malaysia, Singapore, & Filiphine uring-uringan gara-gara aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini" Nesia tertawa mengingat wajah saudara-saudaranya saat dia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Belanda bersama Nethereland setelah menikah.

"Hm, untung kau mempunyai adik-adik yang pengertian seperti Semarang, Bali, Jogja, & Solo"

"Hahaha… ya begitulah, aku juga sangat bersyukur memiliki mereka semua" Indonesia mulai menumis bahan-bahan yang sudah dipotongnya.

"Bagaimana kalu kita undang mereka semua ke sini, minggu depan?" Nethere melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju kulkas- mengambil sebotol isotonic yang selalu tersedia di kulkas-

"WAH! Benar juga! Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak terakhir kali bertemu mereka. Kalau tidak salah ingat, terakhir kali kita bertemu mereka 2/3 tahun yang lalu kan? Saat kita menghadiri pernikahan Jakarta & Semarang?" Nethereland mengangguk sambil minum.

"Tidak menyangka juga akhirnya mereka ber dua menikah, mengingat bagaimana sifat mereka yang sangat bertolak belakang" Indonesia tertawa mendengar pernyataan Nethere.

"Yah, begitulah mereka" Indonesia mulai menata makanan di atas meja setelah selesai & beranjak membuat susu untuk Indische & Derlachn, sedangkan jus jeruk untunya & Nethereland.

"Sudahlah, cepat sana mandi, sebelum kau didahului anak-anak itu" Nesia menunjuk Indische & Derlachn yang berlari memasuki rumah.

"Hn" Nethere berdiri "Kau sendiri?"

"Tentu saja aku sudah mandi dari tadi" Nesia nyengir menjawab pertanyaan Nethere.

"Hah~ ia, ia," Nethere berjalan menuju Nesia dan mengecup bibirnya singkat sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Nesia yang wajahnya sudah berubah menyaingi kepiting rebus yang dimasaknya. Yah, memang sederhana, tapi inilah keluarga kecil yang selalu diimpikan & diperjuangkan oleh Indonesia.

a/n

drable gak mutu dari saya, maklumi jika jelek, terlalu OOC, terlalu lebay, terlalu aneh,..  
>yah, meski banyak terlalunya, meski engga memuaskan, paling ngga saya cuma bisa bilang 1 kata<p>

Review please~,...

yah, kalo mau flame juga ngga apa-apa sih, aku sadar kok kalo ini banyak kekurangannya...  
>thanks for read,...<p> 


End file.
